Juliano Belus
Founder of the Domination faction in Hazur, youngest son of Domitian Belus, father of August Julianos. History Childhood Juliano Belus had a relatively normal upbringing for a slave. From a young age he was forced to help out in the mines, together with his father, two brothers and mother. After his father found a massive vein of gold and was captured by the Thindolian guards, Juliano was tortured together with his two brothers and mother. The two brothers and Juliano survived, whereas their mother died. Her death formed an intense hatred in all three of the brothers, but even moreso in their father. They fled underground and wasn't seen for several weeks. Revolution Juliano was sent out as a messenger by his father with letters to several of his friends and families. And then again by them to other people they knew. Ambushing the guards, they had a massive revolution overthrowing the Thindolian choke. The token force sent by Thindol was subdued without an actual fight, and Domitian Belus took complete control over Hazur. Quickly gathering allies and trade partners, Juliano once again had the role of messenger for his father. Securing their income and trade growth, the city of Hazur quickly grew to twice its size in some few months. Juliano was made the Commander Supreme of Hazur by his father, even though he was the youngest of the three brothers. Having control of the army and guards in the city, Juliano followed his father's orders and made sure the streets of Hazur was safe. His responsiblities increased as the city did, and there was more guards to command and areas to patrol. During these months Juliano married Innocenza Favaro and got his son, August Julianos. He was informed that Innocenza most likely never would be able to have another kid, after complications during the birth. He never got any other children. Second Thindolian War After almost a decade, at relative peace and the growth of Hazur continued at an unstoppable rate, Thindol once again declared war on Hazur. With their wealth at their side, Domitian Belus hired in a lot of pirates to help him out stopping the Thindolian threat. Juliano stayed back in Hazur together with his wife, brothers and son while his father went to war. The life in Hazur continued in relative peace while his father was warring Thindol. They received two letters with progress on the war, both in the positive. In the first he described how he had beaten the Thindol army at sea. The second described how he was planning the siege of New Lundeth. To their shock, Domitian Belus died during the siege of New Lundeth, and the Hazurian army fell apart. Suddenly the three brothers found themselves as the leaders of Hazur, all three vying for power. Originally there were peaceful friendly talks between the three about what sort of succession the role of Exarch should have. Juliano knew he wouldn't win the discussion, but talked about elective or ultimogeniture succession to the throne. Lucio agreed on the elective succession form, whereas Calio would want a primogeniture succession form that would put himself as the Exarch. The talks never got anywhere, and Juliano got sick of them, so he tried to take the throne by force and started the First Civil War of Hazur. First Civil War With Juliano and his family on one side, and Calio, Lucio and their families on the other side, the First Civil War of Hazur raged. Early in the civil war, Lucio's troops ambushed Juliano and he was barely rescued by his wife who sacrificed herself to protect him. In his anger, Juliano waged an intense war against his two brothers. They managed to hire in enough mercenaries to stop him from winning, and Juliano's forces eventually dwindled and he could no longer keep up the pressure to win. Finally giving up, Calio Belus was made the new Exarch. Lucio approached him later that night, and they concocted a plan to reduce the amount of power in Calio's hands. They sent a group of agents to take Calio's family hostage, forcing him to make an advising council to help him rule the city. Calio quickly agreed to their terms and the Trade Council of Hazur was formed to help advise the Exarch. In all but name they were the real rulers of Hazur. In the aftermath of the Civil War, several families were promoted to the Trade Council. Juliano promoted the Scinta and Cappocia families for his son August, and in response Calio promoted the Oneto, Arduini and Malizia while Lucio promoted the Scalisi family. Third Thindolian War With the problems in Hazur, Thindol saw its chance to attack the city yet again. Thindol landed their army before Hazur could respond, and started besieging the city. August took several small ships on the orders of his father, and destroyed the ships left behind by the Thindolian army. Surprisingly, every single family in the Trade Council fell into line as soon as the threat became apparent to all. Leading the troops, Juliano constantly harassed the Thindolian army and put it on the defensive. Never able to engage in a fight, constantly harassed and without a way to retreat, the Thindolian army fell apart and surrendered. Reforming the ex-Thindolian soldiers and his own retinue, Juliano made a new army and demanded to be sent to war against Thindol. Calio was unable to stop his younger brother and Juliano was sent westwards with his son. August once again played the role of captain for his father, and was sent as the commander of the scout force Juliano sent ahead to capture a landing point for the greater army. Managing to hide their presence, the main army of Juliano landed in the new port his son and his forces had quickly put together. With a quick and short assault on New Lundeth, Juliano forced the dwarves on the defensive. Continuing the assault on the fleeing dwarves and the small army they sent to reinforce New Lundeth, Thindol was crushed under the very same army they had once sent out to take Hazur. Juliano and his son spent hours trying to decide what to do with the army now that they had crushed Thindol and made it part of the Hazurian republic. As it turned closer to morning, they finally decided they would use them as guards in Hazur to replace the old guard who had been pulled apart, and to keep Thindol under control even after they left the area. Death On their way back to Hazur, Juliano was poisoned and died. The last thing he saw, was his son August fight an assassin. He took out his dagger, and stabbed it in the assassin's leg, and then everything went dark. Personality Of the three brothers, Juliano was always the one who was the most aggressive and violent. He was outgoing, wild and charismatic, but easy to anger and held grudges against everyone who he felt had done something to him. He had an intense hatred for the dwarves of Thindol for their treatment of himself and his mother. He hated his brothers for killing his wife. The only person who had been able to soothe his anger and temper was his wife, though she at times was much worse than he was himself. The two of them fit together perfectly, and their genes also showed in their son who was hotheaded and aggressive, and further down their line in their granddaughter Marzia. Read More * Hazur - City * Julianos - Family * Domination - Faction * Domitian Belus - Father of Juliano * Innocenza Favaro - Wife of Juliano * August Julianos - Son of Juliano * Lucio Belus - Brother of Juliano * Calio Belus - Brother of Juliano